


Немного храбрости на Рождество

by Gavry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Letters, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry
Summary: Луна пишет письма...





	Немного храбрости на Рождество

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rohkeaa joulua](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410118) by [toyhto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto). 

1.12.1998  
Где-то в Шотландии  
(до сих пор не знаю точного адреса)  
Здравствуй, Джинни!  
Я собиралась написать тебе уже давно, несколько недель назад, но в мой подвал перебралась от бабушки семья нюхлеров, а на чердаке, кажется, обнаружилось гнездо авгуреев, так что у меня просто не было времени. А потом я вдруг поняла, что уже конец ноября и надо спешить, и стала думать — что тебе написать? Это на удивление сложно, оказывается. Я совсем не знаю, что тебе сказать, поэтому скажу прямо. Понимаешь, у меня над печкой поселились жмырики — совсем маленькие еще, и они там шебуршатся ночью и пищат, и я никак не могу уснуть, лежу и думаю о всяком, а вот несколько ночей назад я подумала, что, наверное, о некоторых вещах надо говорить прямо, знаешь, не виляя, даже если тебе очень страшно. Наверное, если ты не скажешь прямо, что думаешь, то тебе не смогут ответить на твои мысли, а ответят что-то совсем другое, и тогда потом уже не получится объяснить, что ты имела в виду, если не спросишь прямо, и поэтому лучше спросить сразу. Наверное.  
Но я отвлеклась, да? Прости, пожалуйста. Я хотела спросить, можно ли мне провести Рождество в Норе. Можно? Я знаю, у вас там и без меня много народу, я просто… Мне просто грустно в Рождество. Я вообще почему-то грущу в последнее время и не хотела бы остаться в этот день одна.  
Но я пойму, если в Норе уже и так слишком много гостей, ничего страшного. Отпраздную Рождество в подвале вместе с нюхлерами.   
Искренне твоя,  
Луна.  
* * *  
1.12.1998  
Здравствуй, Джинни!   
Спасибо за ответ и за то, что ответила так быстро. Я, честно говоря, немного беспокоилась и нервничала, когда отправила тебе то письмо, так беспокоилась, что случайно выкрасила себе волосы в синий и никак потом не могла от этого цвета избавиться. Вот тебе колдография — посмотри сама. Если как следует присмотришься, то заметишь, что у меня на свитере сидит белопухий хвостатик — а я думала, они больше не водятся у нас, вымерли совсем.   
И спасибо, спасибо огромное, что приглашаете меня в Нору на Рождество! Не могу дождаться…   
Когда читала твое письмо, вдруг вспомнила, что не спросила, как у тебя дела. Как у тебя дела, Джинни?  
Луна.  
* * *  
6.12.1998  
Джинни,  
я ничего не поняла про квиддич, прости. Пришлось отыскать среди старых папиных книг одну, касающуюся спорта, и попробовать прочитать с ней, но почему-то все стало еще страннее. Потом до меня дошло, что книга издана в Словакии в 1871 году. Видимо, они там играют во что-то вроде магического водного поло, а это же совсем не то, что квиддич. Но если я поняла правильно, ты попала в команду, да? И ты этому очень рада. Я тоже рада — за тебя.  
Ты спрашиваешь, почему я грущу… Это трудно объяснить. Из-за Рождества, наверное. Все кажутся такими счастливыми в Рождество, а если нет, то делают вид, что счастливы, и если ты сам не счастлив, то тебе кажется, что с тобой что-то не так и нужно еще попытаться. Но почему-то в этом году мне кажется, что я просто не могу. Не могу пытаться быть счастливой. Поэтому мне не хочется быть одной.  
Луна.  
* * *  
Джинни,  
я собиралась сразу же тебе ответить, но моя огнезубка устроила тут в спальне небольшой пожар, и мне пришлось срочно разучивать заклинания для починки стен, до того как выпадет первый снег. Вчера он выпал, но мою кровать совсем немножко засыпало, так что все в порядке.  
Сразу скажу, что понятия не имею, как играют в магическое водное поло, но могу одолжить тебе книгу, если хочешь.  
Мне жаль, что вы с Гарри расстались. Или не очень жаль, раз ты говоришь, что так будет лучше для обоих… Но все равно это грустно, мне кажется.  
Я бы очень хотела написать больше, но ко мне в дом пробрался сверкозаяц и пытается съесть мой ужин.  
Луна.  
* * *  
12.12.1998  
Джинни,  
нет, у меня сейчас нет никого. В романтическом смысле. Я ни с кем не встречаюсь — ты же об этом спрашивала?  
Сверкозаяц — это такой вид зайцев, они живут в Северной Шотландии. Размером с обычного зайца, но их трудно увидеть, потому что они почти прозрачные. К счастью, они сверкают зимой, с ноября по апрель, это как-то связано с их размножением, кажется.  
Я вчера пыталась прочистить трубу и нашла там гнездо розоптахов. Прелесть, правда?  
Луна.  
* * *  
13.12.1998  
Нет, я не была влюблена в Невилла. Твоя память тебя подводит.  
* * *  
14.12.1998  
Ты не знаешь, что такое розоптахи? Отправляю тебе колдографию: розоптах справа, я слева. Как ты думаешь, у меня еще осталась синева на волосах после того заклинания?  
15.12.1998  
Джинни,  
приятно слышать, что, по-твоему, мне идет синий. Про розоптаха ты больше не спрашиваешь, видимо, заметила сама на колдографии.  
И раз уж тебе интересно — да, я была влюблена в… в одного человека. Но этот человек ничего не знает.  
18.12.1998  
Джинни,  
я собиралась сразу же ответить на твое письмо — оно такое длинное, и ты так много пишешь о влюбленности и прочих вещах, о которых мне хотелось бы уметь говорить открыто и откровенно. Но пришлось разбираться с миграцией летучих болванчиков, потому что я сильно подозреваю, что мой домик стоит как раз на их пути, а весна вовсю приближается.  
И все-таки я абсолютно уверена, что не хочу обсуждать с… с этим человеком свои чувства.  
* * *  
19.12.1998  
Нет, дело совсем не в том, что я боюсь быть отвергнутой. Ну, не только в этом. Хотя ты права — боюсь, совсем чуть-чуть. Просто я уверена, что не нравлюсь… этому человеку, так что мне и бояться-то нечего. Ну, то есть нравлюсь, наверное, но не в романтическом смысле. Знаешь, в таком, когда тебе хочется отправиться с кем-то на прогулку под снегом. Хотя на такую прогулку мы бы могли отправиться. Мы бы шли тихо и медленно, и снег скрипел бы под нашими ногами, и нам было бы очень хорошо вместе, я бы смеялась так, что заболели бы щеки, бесконечным шуткам и историям. И смотрела бы, смотрела, смотрела… Ты спрашиваешь, какой он, этот человек? Умный. Веселый. Занимается спортом. И красивый. Мы шли бы рядом, и у меня внутри все бы замирало, знаешь, так сладко, как будто ждешь чего-то важного. Да, мы могли бы отправиться вместе на прогулку. Но мы не держались бы за руки, не шли бы так близко друг к другу, что почти спотыкались бы и мешали. И не поцеловались бы потом…  
* * *  
19.12.1998  
Джинни,  
мне не стоило отправлять тебе это письмо, оно слишком личное. Я выпила несколько бутылок сливочного пива, а ты же знаешь, как оно всегда ударяет мне в голову. Я просто хотела добавить, что ни в коем случае не могу поцеловать первой, потому что понятия не имею, нравятся ли ей девушки, и мне кажется, что спрашивать о таком — слишком личное.  
Прости за прошлое письмо.  
* * *  
19.12.1998  
Джинни,  
забудь то, что я написала про девушек. Пожалуйста! Отправляю это письмо с авгуреем, потому что отослала уже и мою сову, и ту, которая жила у меня с прошлого лета. Надеюсь, он не заблудится.  
20.12.1998  
Джинни,  
авгурей, видимо, не принес тебе третье письмо, но ничего страшного, потому что я не помню, что там было. Я к тому времени выпила еще четыре сливочных пива. Надеюсь, я ничего не написала про поцелуи?   
Не уверена, что успею в Нору к завтрашнему дню, но это совсем не потому, что мне стыдно за вчерашние письма. Буду самое позднее послезавтра.  
Луна.  
* * *  
21.12.1998  
Джинни,  
я очень рада, что приехала в Нору уже сегодня, хотя мне и правда было неловко из-за тех дурацких писем. Знаю, что не очень умно писать тебе, когда ты в соседней комнате, но я уже привыкла к этому. Надеюсь, ты не против? Сегодня днем, когда мы с тобой гуляли, ты спросила: не хочу ли я все-таки рассказать, в кого влюблена? Я тогда заговорила сразу о перепончатых воронах, помнишь? Поэтому отвечаю теперь.  
Я не хочу рассказывать тебе, в кого влюбилась. И не потому, что не доверяю — я доверяю тебе больше всех на свете. Даже слишком. И с радостью рассказала бы, но у меня такое чувство, что ты не хочешь это слышать.  
* * *  
22.12.1998  
Джинни,  
я так обрадовалась, когда проснулась и увидела, что ты подсунула мне под дверь письмо! Мы скоро увидимся за завтраком, но я лучше напишу ответ. Ты спросила: может быть, стоит рискнуть и рассказать все тому, кого любишь? Я просто хочу сказать… Ты была влюблена в Гарри, и он был влюблен в тебя, это все видели, так что неудивительно, если ты считаешь, что рисковать в таких случаях стоит. Но я… мне важнее сохранить нашу дружбу. Поцелуи и все остальное не так уж и важно.  
* * *  
23.12.1998  
Джинни,  
с наступающим Рождеством тебя! Твоя мама сказала, что нам с тобой придется спать в одной комнате, потому что в Нору приезжают еще гости. Я совсем не возражаю, ни капельки. Мне очень приятно спать с тобой. Я все равно хотела написать тебе, прежде чем поднимусь по лестнице и войду в твою спальню — это почти как говорить с тобой, и в письмах я могу рассказать о том, о чем никогда не сказала бы вслух. Поэтому я их пишу.  
Перси сел рядом со мной на диван и принялся рассказывать о новых правилах парковки волшебного транспорта. Пожалуй, я закончу с письмом и пойду спать.  
* * *  
24.12.1998  
Джинни,  
вчера вечером, когда было уже темно, и я уже почти заснула и думала, что ты спишь, ты сказала, что поцелуи — это очень здорово, если тебе нравится тот, с кем ты целуешься. И что мне стоит попробовать. Я притворилась, что сплю и ничего не слышу, но мне было сложно дышать ровно, поэтому я пробормотала что-то про миломушек. Как будто во сне. Но теперь мне жаль, что я притворилась спящей.  
Просто хотела сказать, что я все слышала.  
* * *  
25.12.1998  
Прости, прости за то, что я тебя поцеловала! Мне так жаль, очень, очень жаль, сама не знаю, что на меня нашло. То есть знаю, конечно, но это все равно не поможет. Потому что ты стояла там под яблоней, и было темно, и горели фонарики, и на твои волосы падал снег, и ты мне улыбнулась. Ты была такая красивая…  
Нужно было сначала спросить, но мне не хватило смелости. Понимаешь, ты мне безумно нравишься… уже давно. Очень давно. Я влюбилась в тебя еще в школе, когда ты заступалась за меня — ты была так ко мне добра. И ты была такая умная и такая хорошая, ты и сейчас такая. Самая красивая и умная девушка на свете. Ты сияешь так же ярко, как огненный ленивец!  
Ты мне очень нравишься, Джинни. И мне жаль, что я все испортила… Когда ты получишь это письмо, пожалуйста, поговори со мной! Я прячусь у вас на чердаке. Если ты захочешь, чтобы я отправилась домой, я тут же уйду. И если захочешь, чтобы я никогда больше об этом не заговаривала, так и будет.   
Прости меня.  
* * *  
27.12.1998  
Знаешь, мне кажется, Рон видел, как мы целовались в ванной, пока чистили зубы. Поэтому, наверное, он и уронил тарелку с кашей. Хорошо, что не разбилась, да?


End file.
